The Way I Loved You
by 2ManyObsessions
Summary: Short One-Shot...Just something I wrote as a type of Paradoy to a real life relationship that I was observing from afar. You may put this to any of the Ships you think are suited. : Song-Fic to The Way I Loved You by Selena Gomez


**The Way I Loved You….**

_**Everything's cool, yeah. It's all gonna be okay, yeah. And I know, Maybe I'll even Laugh about it someday, But not today, no, Cause I don't feel so good, I'm tangled up inside, My heart is on my sleeve, Tomorrow is a mystery to me…**_

He looked over at her; he didn't know how to feel. He wasn't sure that he could take much more of this. When did things become so complicated? How had a simple friendship turned into such a mess? He wasn't sure what to do, how to act, how to come off as friendly rather than serious, which was hard considering what he now knew.

How was he supposed to concentrate on work, when he that the person who was less than a room away, was hurting inside because of him? How could he have been so blind? Were his head while all this had been going on right in front of him? He felt so guilty. He didn't know how to fix this, he didn't know when to start.

The guilt that he was feeling wasn't just out of love; it was out of the pain of hurting a friend. He had been surprised when he had found out; he didn't want to believe the truth until it was plainly staring him in the face. He wanted to go and talk to her, he wanted to sort things out right here and now, but he couldn't, not here, it was bad enough that the whole place had known before he did, he didn't want it become a well known fact, or a scandal, he just wanted it over, he wanted things back to normal. He wanted this between him and her.

_**  
**__**And it might be wonderful, it might be magical, It might be everything I've waited for, A miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again, with someone else, It could never be the way I loved you…**__**  
**_

The funny thing was that despite his feelings of friendship, he did feel something, something deeper, he wasn't sure he would call it love, but a deep care was there, deeper than he knew until he thought about it. He knew for a fact, that no matter how much happened, or how much he did, she would always be the one to forgive him. This time he wasn't so sure, had he lost his chance?

He was alone, and he was tired of being so, he just wanted a chance to feel like everybody else felt, he was so sure he never would, until now. Did he feel more than he thought? Did finding out about this unrequited love make him see his own? He had never thought about it. He cared. Could it work? Will it work? Did he finally have a chance at something real instead of playing that fantasy in his mind? Could he really fall in love?

_**Letting you go is, Making me feel so cold, yeah, And I've been trying to make Believe it doesn't hurt, but that makes it worse, yeah. See, I'm a wreck inside, my tongue is tied and my Whole body feels so weak, the future may be all I really need…**__**  
**_

He had thought about this for what had felt like hours. He was thinking about all the things that could be and all the things there was, and he knew that his feelings would never be bound to the truth. He had to let go, he had to say no, as much as it made his heart hurt. He felt that shiver of guilt and pain flow through him, he did care more than he thought so then why was it so hard to give in? he didn't know, all he knew was he wasn't going to give up a friendship that had been so much more than sudden feelings.

He was so confused, feelings spilling over in the form of tears, he tried hard to keep his emotions hidden, but all the walls that he had built up were now crashing down around him, the walls around his heart crumbling. The moment he realised true love was possible, he let it go.

_**And it might be wonderful, it might be magical, It might be everything I've waited for, A miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again, with someone else, It could never be the way I loved you…**_

Tears fell and his heart broke when he finally figured it out, only too late.

_**Like a first love, The one and only true love, Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah, I loved you like you loved me (oh), Like something pure and holy, Like something that can never be replaced…**_

Had he been selfish? Leading on? Had he been wrong for the way he tried to hide his feelings? Had he been wrong to stop acknowledging it all together? These questions without answers were swirling in his mind. As he thought things through, he realised just how wrong he had been, just how much damage he had done. His mind was racing at the pulse of his heart, how could he have missed this? What had he done? He felt his heart break in two.

_**And it might be wonderful, it might be magical, It might be everything I've waited for, A miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again, with someone else, It could never be the way I loved you…**_

After all is said and done, there is nothing left to do. Lives go on. People move on, but the mind never forgets, and he didn't.

You snooze, you lose….. And he lost.


End file.
